1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fishing accessories and cooler devices. More specifically, the present invention relates to a modular cooler device that offers separated storage of chilled items and attachments for fishing gear.
Coolers are well known items in the art, which are generally used to store and transport chilled items and perishable items that require cooling. These devices generally comprise an insulated compartment filled with a cooling medium, which generally may be a quantity of ice and one or more chemical ice blocks. The cooler structure insulates the interior such that the interior can remain cool while the warm outside air does not rapidly penetrate and warm the cooler contents.
For outdoor sporting activities such as fishing, a user may transport several perishable items to and from the fishing area. These include food and drink for the fisherman, bait for the fishing activity, and even caught fish that have to be stored on ice to prevent decomposition. An issue arises when more than one of these items must be transported at once. Ideally these items should not be comingled within the same cooler compartment, therefore several coolers are necessary. However, it can be burdensome to travel to remote fishing areas with more than one cooler filled with ice. Therefore, the present invention contemplates a multi-chambered cooler for individually storing fishing items and supplies, whereby more than one cooler compartment is provided on a mobile chassis.
Specifically, the present invention pertains to a double-chamber cooler assembly that is transportable using a set of wheels and a handle grip portion. The dual-chamber design allows food items, caught fish, bait, or other items to be separately stored and cooled without interaction. An upper cooler assembly is mounted to a lower cooler assembly, whereby the two secure to one another in a static arrangement. The lower cooler assembly comprises wheels and the handle grip portion, while fishing gear supports and an external lighting source are provided along the exterior of the assembly for supporting fishing activities. Overall, the assembly provides a means to transport food and supplies, while also offering separated storage of chilled items using one assembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Devices have been disclosed in the prior art that relate to fishing equipment and cooler device. These include devices that have been patented and published in patent application publications. The following is a list of devices deemed most relevant to the present disclosure, which are herein described for the purposes of highlighting and differentiating the unique aspects of the present invention, and further highlighting the drawbacks existing in the prior art.
One such device in the prior art is U.S. Pat. No. 6,467,779 to Mills, which discloses a combination ice cooler and fishing rod holder, whereby the cooler comprises a standard cooler member with sidewalls and a removable lid. Along the sides of the cooler is a plurality of tubular fishing rod holders that are adapted to receive the lower ends of fishing rods therein. The rod holders support fishing rods in an upright condition while the cooler provides an insulated member to store ice, food, and caught fish. The Mills device provides a cooler that can support fishing rods; however the construction of the assembly does not facilitate a multi-chamber interior in a stacked and removable manner. The present invention can be broken down into two smaller cooler units, whereby fresh food and beverages can be stored in one area, while caught fish are separated into the second area.
Similar to Mills, U.S. Pat. No. 4,541,539 to Matthews discloses a fisherman's cooler that comprises a tackle box, cutting board upper, built-in fishing rod holders, and a cooler area. The cooler is internally compartmented and removably attaches to the tackle box along the upper portion thereof. The Matthews device provides a multi-function cooler and fisherman assembly; however it fails to anticipate the dual cooler compartment construction of the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,389,608 to MacKay discloses a fishing chest that is adapted to support one or more fishing rods and provide a cooler for storing bait and caught fish. The cooler is segmented into two sections to allow the bait and fish to be stored separately, while the construction of the assembly comprises a standard, rolled chest with an interior divider. Similar to the aforementioned devices, the MacKay device provides a cooler with additional elements for fishing purposes and an internal divider. The present invention provides a stackable construction for separated storage of fish, bait, and other supplies in independently insulated environments.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,481,065 to Krieger discloses a cooler that is expandable in structure and can extend outwards to provide a second storage cavity. The expandable portion is deployable from the insulated portion and can be subdivided into several different volumes. A tether secures the insulated and expanded portions together. The Krieger device is one that expands from one state to an enlarged state. The present invention contemplates a stackable, dual-chamber cooler system that provides separate insulated volumes for different food stuffs, bait, fishing supplies, and/or caught fish.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,699,925 to Petruzzi discloses an interlocking and stackable container assembly that can be used to stack a plurality of like containers on top of one another and lock the containers together in a static state. A tongue and groove attachment is provided between the stacked containers, wherein the lid of an underlying container is secured to the base of another container positioned thereabove. While providing an assembly that facilitates stacked containers, the Petruzzi containers do not contemplate the same connection means, and moreover do not allow access to the container interiors when in a stacked state. The present invention contemplates stackable insulated coolers that are accessible when connected and useful during camping and/or fishing activities.
Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 5,454,634 to Herbst discloses yet another container stacking system, wherein an interlocking frame is deployed between containers to allow attachment of containers from the upper, lower, and side portions of the container. In this way, containers can be stacked vertically and to adjacent containers. Similar to Petruzzi, the Herbst construction diverges from the construction and intent of the present invention, which is related to stackable coolers for a dual-zone cooler assembly supporting fishing and other outdoor activities.
The present invention comprises a multi-chamber cooler device that includes separate cooling compartments for storing and transporting chilled items therein. The device includes a stacked cooler construction having a lower cooler assembly and an upper cooler assembly, while the device is adapted to be readily transportable to a fishing location. It is submitted that the present invention substantially diverges in design elements from the prior art, and consequently it is clear that there is a need in the art for an improvement to existing fishing equipment cooler devices. In this regard the instant invention substantially fulfills these needs.